Chance of Fate, Doctor Fate
by Full-blood
Summary: Based off of Misplaced what happens to Zatara and Zatanna.


This is based off of the newest young justice episode called 'Misplaced'

Chance of Fate, Doctor Fate

Robin's POV

I was feeling so bad for Zatanna losing her father like that a night mare. I was thinking in the back of my head a way to free her dad and I came across a memory.

I ran back to my room to find my watch that was given to me by my half-sister Clair. I then went and got every team member except for Zatanna, that is because I didn't want to raise her hopes, and told them my plan.

"Okay so I know someone that may be able to get Zatara back," I said.

"How?" Wally asked me, "Nabu is never going to let go now."

"Yes," Aqua lad said, "I am afraid we have lost a league member."

"Well I know someone who can do a little magic and probably get him out of Nabu's control," I said.

"Who?" M'gann asked, "And why is Zatanna not here if there may be a chance?"

"Because if it doesn't work out I don't want her to get even more upset," I said.

"Okay just how do we get to this person," Artemis asked.

"It's not going to be easy and this person might be in a war right now," I said.

"If it's our only chance might as well take it," Super boy said.

"Alright I'll call her," I said.

"Wow her?" Wally said.

Right as I tried to call Clair.

Clair's picture popped up and said, "One moment please in the middle of a battle."

A few seconds passed and Clair popped back up she said, "Yes Robin."

"I need your help," I said.

"OMZ I never thought I'd hear the day," she said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Clair this is serious."

"Okay what is it?" she asked her war face on.

"A girl on my team Zatanna her father Zatara is trapped as doctor fate," I said, "And we need your help to free him."

"Alright be there in a jiffy," she said.

And a jiffy she was within five minutes she was here, but then again she did pop right into the middle of the room.

"Hey how's it going?" Clair said.

"Clair seriously," I said.

"Okay, okay. So who do I need to search for this time?" she asked.

"What do you mean this time?" Wally asked.

"I carry out dirty work for some people," Clair said.

"So you mean Ares," I said.

"Him and Nyx," she said, "it seems to run in the family."

"Ha ha ha," I said in the most sarcastic tone ever.

"So to business," Clair said pulling on her war face.

"Right I need you to track Zatara who is being controlled by Nabu," I said.

"Okay," She said sitting down in a meditating procedure.

"What is she doing?" Wally asked.

I was about to answer him when Clair said will you guys SHUT UP it's kind of hard to concentrate when you all are taking like no tomorrow."

Five minutes passed when there was an immense pain in my head no one else on the team knew what was going on and then I knew that Zeus didn't want Zatara found.

Wally's POV

Clair and Robin have both now just passed out and no one knows why. So we laid them in the infirmary I think we were all kind of expecting Robin to be up before Clair but were we wrong.

Clair woke up with a start and right after her Robin woke up.

Clair jumped out of bed and walked out of the room saying, "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him."

Robin ran after yelling, "Clair it's impossible to kill him so just calm down."

"Does anyone know what just happened?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged when Clair and Robin's yelling stopped. We all looked at each other and ran out looking for them five minutes passed when we finally thought to look for Robin's signal. We couldn't find him.

Robin's POV

Zeus called us to a meeting and told us, "DO NOT try to find Zatara."

Clair said, "Okay," with a smirk and we left.

Once we were back at the cave I said to Clair, "You only heard DO try to find Zatara didn't you."

"Why of course," she said a small smirk on her face.

"Common let's go find Zatara," I said.

"Deal," Clair said.

We went back into the mission room and everyone seemed to have a sigh of relief once they saw us. I guess they were worried when we just kind of disappeared off the face of the earth.

Clair blocked all of the ways Zeus could possibly get to us and started again after five minutes this time she got out of her meditation position and said, "Found him let's go."

Once we got there, which I have no idea where there is, Clair said come out Nabu.

"Ah Clair," Nabu said, "Nice to see you again little sister."

"Three things," Clair said, "First I am older then you. Second it's not nice to see you and third let Zatara go."

"Now Clair why would I do that?" Nabu said.

"Because I am ordering you to," Clair said.

"Ha why would I listen to a scrawny, little, know-it-all, twelve year old girl," Nabu said with every word I could see Clair getting madder and madder and when Nabu finished that sentence Clair had something to say to him.

"Do you wanna know why you listen to a scrawny, little, know-it-all, twelve year old girl," Clair said, "When she can kick your butt."

"Even if you defeat me that doesn't mean I'll let go of Zatara he is too powerful for me not to hold onto him," Nabu said.

Clair smirked and asked, "Would you say the same to mom?"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but mom's not here," Nabu said.

"Then let's bring her down," Clair said.

"You wouldn't dare," Nabu said.

"I've called Zeus down from Olympus for NO reason I'm pretty sure that I won't calling mom down for a good reason," Clair said.

All of a sudden behind Clair Hecate, their mom, formed and said to Nabu, "Release Zatara at once."

"But mom," Nabu said.

"No buts," Hecate said and with that Nabu took off the helmet which made Doctor Fate disappear and Zatara reappear.

We brought Zatara to base and told him wait, Clair and Hecate had already left, and I went to go get Zatanna since I was the best and lying.

"Hey Zatanna I got something that might make you feel better," I said.

"Nothing could make me feel better," she said with her face in her pillow.

"Just common I want to show you something that you have to see on Batman's orders," I said.

"Fine," Zatanna said getting up. She looked like normal except her eyes were dead.

I took her to the front room and I opened the door for her to go in once she went in I heard her scream dad and ran up to Zatara and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"How did you get back?" Zatanna asked Zatara.

"Nabu released me with the help of some people," Zatara answered.

Zatanna still looked confused so I said, "we'll tell you later."

With that we all got caught up on everything and Zatanna was back to her usual self.

!THE END!


End file.
